Tu vois, on n'avait pas besoin de se rhabiller
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Sirius a encore une de ses merveilleuses idées... Enfin, elle n'a pas l'air de plaire à Remus. Mais peut-être qu'il arrivera à lui faire changer d'avis... SLASH SB/RL. LEMON. ONE-SHOT.


_Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau One-Shot. Et c'est encore un Sirius/Remus, à croire que je ne sais écrire que ça ces jours ( même mes "Drabbles sur commande" ne m'inspirent pas, bien que je ferais ceux qu'on m'a demandé, mais pas tout de suite... ). _

_Je vous l'acorde, le titre est bidon, mais il en fallait bien un, et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé..._

_C'est un slash, donc les homophobes peuvent aller se faire voir chez les Mangemorts. Ou rejoindre leurs rangs. C'est comme vous voulez._

_Cet OS contient un lemon, le premier que j'écris ( enfin, j'ai déjà écrit un ou deux truc(s) un peu explicite, mais pas à ce point ) donc soyez indulgent(e)s, s'il vous plait..._

* * *

Dans le dortoirs des septièmes années de Gryffondor.

-"Eh, les gars, j'ai une super idée.

-Et c'est quoi, Patmol, cette "super idée" ?

-Si on jouait à la bataille explosive ?

-Euh, c'est loin d'être la meilleure idée que tu ais eu.

-Attends, Cornedrue, pas à la simple bataille, mais à la strip-bataille.

-Quoi ?, s'étrangla Remus qui buvait son chocolat chaud.

-Ben oui, ça changerait.

-Il est hors de question que je me déshabille.

-Oh, Lunard, on ne va pas te manger, répondit James.

-Et puis c'est marrant.

-Peter, aide-moi, implora Remus.

-Je suis d'accord avec James et Sirius, on va bien s'amuser.

-Tu vois, Lunard, tu es seul contre trois.

-'Mus, s'il te plait.", dit Sirius en faisant ses yeux de chiot malheureux.

Il savait très bien que personne ne pouvait résister à un tel regard, et surtout pas Remus.

-"Bon, d'accord. Mais je suis nul à la bataille explosive. Je vais me retrouver nu avant que l'un d'entre vous n'ai eu à enlever un seul vêtement…

-Moi aussi, répondit Sirius malicieusement, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oui, mais toi, tu es à la limite de l'exhibitionnisme. Moi, je n'aime pas me montrer.

-Allez, Lunard, ce n'est que nous. Et on te voit nu à chaque pleine lune.

-Ça va, j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord.

-Et si ça peut te rassurer, on n'a qu'à dire qu'on enlève pas nos sous-vêtements, ajouta Sirius.

-Je préfère, oui."

James alla chercher son jeu de cartes et commença à les distribuer.

Comme, il l'avait prévu, Remus perdit le premier tour et dû enlever sa cravate, bientôt suivi par Sirius qui se délesta lui aussi de sa cravate, puis de sa veste d'uniforme. Pratiquement à chaque tour, c'était l'un des deux qui devait se déshabiller. Remus avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise et n'osait plus lever les yeux vers les autres. Sirius quant à lui, ne semblait pas en être particulièrement gêné. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès de perdre. James le regardait d'un air amusé, tandis que Peter riait ouvertement de ses amis - lui était très fort à la bataille explosive et n'avait encore perdu aucun vêtement.

-"Eh, Lunard, ne rougit pas comme ça, lança James quand Remus dû enlever son pantalon, se retrouvant ainsi en boxer.

-…

-Au moins tu n'as plus à craindre de perdre, tu n'as plus rien à enlever. Bon, c'est à toi de jouer, Patmol", ajouta James en se tournant vers Sirius.

Aucune réaction dudit Patmol.

-"Oh, Patmol, c'est à toi. Sirius !", cria presque James.

Remus, toujours occupé à éviter de regarder les autres, leva les yeux pour voir pourquoi Sirius ne jouait pas. Ce qu'il vit le fit rougir de plus belle. Le jeune Black le regardait fixement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Une lueur de… désir ?

-"Euh, Sirius…

-Mmm. Oh, tu me parlais, 'Mus ?

-Ben, ça fait trois fois qu'on t'appelle. C'est à ton tour.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus trop envie de jouer.

-À vrai dire, moi non plus, ajouta le loup-garou.

-OK, les gars. On a qu'à arrêter là. Et puis je dois aller voir Lily, dit James en remettant sa veste. Tu viens Peter, je crois qu'Hannah est avec elle.

-Oui, j'arrive."

James et Peter sortirent alors du dortoir en laissant leurs deux amis seuls. Lesquels se regardaient sans parler. Ce fut Remus qui finit par rompre le silence.

-"Euh, on devrait peut-être se rhabiller, Pat'.

-On n'est pas obligé, répondit Sirius.

-Hein !?!", s'exclama Remus.

Le jeune Black se leva - ils étaient assis sur le sol - et s'installa sur le lit du lycanthrope.

-"Viens là, 'Mus.

-Je préfère me rhabiller avant. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie.

-Sirius, rhabille-toi tout de suite !

-Mais…

-S'il te plait", supplia Remus.

Sirius obéit puis se rassit sur le lit de son ami. Ce dernier vint le rejoindre quand il fut à son tour vêtu correctement.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pat' ?

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, répondit Sirius timidement.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que j'aime quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Il y a un problème ?

-Oui. C'est… Je suis amoureux d'un gars.

-Oh…

-Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu n'as pas répondre, mais est-ce que je le connais ?

-Oui.

-C'est qui ?

-Cestdetoidontjesuisamoureux, marmonna Sirius.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce que tu as dit, Pat'.

-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter", implora Sirius.

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent alors. Les yeux gris de Sirius reflétaient la même lueur que plus tôt.

Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent en même temps que leur rythme cardiaque. Et, lentement, Sirius se pencha vers Remus et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent délicatement. Puis, il se recula et regarda son ami qui avait fermé les yeux sous son baiser. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres fines du loup-garou.

-"'Mus ?

-Mmm…

-C'est toi… C'est toi que j'aime."

Remus ne répondit pas mais embrassa Sirius à son tour. Cette fois, le baiser se fit plus intense, plus charnel. Le lycanthrope glissa ses mains dans les cheveux son ami pendant que celui-ci lui caressait le dos à travers ses vêtements avant de passer dessous. Les mains se faisaient baladeuses et essayaient fébrilement de faire disparaître les tissus qui les gênaient.

Quand ils furent débarrassés de leurs encombrantes chemises, Sirius posa des dizaines de petits baisers sur le torse de Remus, du bout de ses lèvres douces. Puis, il suçota les tétons de son compagnon, lui arrachant de gémissements de plaisir, ce qui l'excitait plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter comme en attestait la forte tension dans son bas-ventre.

Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger après que Remus l'ait renversé sur le lit et se soit assis à califourchon sur lui, tout en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il sentait l'érection du jeune loup-garou qui frottait contre la sienne à travers leurs vêtements. Lesquels vêtements ne tardèrent pas à disparaître d'un rapide coup de baguette de Remus.

-"Oh !", s'exclama Sirius quand il sentit le lycanthrope donner des coups de langue sur sa verge tendue.

-"'Mus… s'il te… plait…", haleta Sirius.

Ledit 'Mus prit alors le sexe offert de son ami dans sa bouche et commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

-"Plus… vite…"

Remus accéléra alors la cadence et après quelques minutes de douce torture, Sirius jouit dans la bouche de son amant en criant le nom de celui-ci. Les yeux fermés et un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres, le loup-garou avala la semence.

Sirius fit basculer Remus à son tour et s'assit sur lui

-"Tu es magnifique, 'Mus, déclara-t-il, fasciné par le corps de celui-ci.

-Pat', viens… en moi…"

Sirius fit glisser une main jusqu'aux fesses du lycanthrope et le pénétra d'un doigt qu'il fit aller et venir en lui. Un doigt bientôt rejoint par un autre, faisant ainsi se cambrer Remus, puis par un troisième qui fit pousser un léger cri de douleur à ce dernier.

-"Sir…ius… je t'en… prie… Vas-y…"

Remus enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune Black, offrant à celui-ci un meilleur accès à son intimité. Sirius retira ses doigts, bien vite remplacés par son sexe. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger pour laisser le loup-garou s'habituer à sa présence, et, quand celui-ci se mit à s'agiter sous lui, il commença à donner des coups de hanches de plus en plus intenses et rapides tout en embrassant passionnément Remus. Puis, alors qu'il jouissait en son amant, celui-ci se répandait sur son ventre.

Le souffle court et le corps en sueur, Sirius s'allongea à côté de Remus.

-"Pat'…

-Mmm ?

-Je t'aime aussi.

-J'avais compris.

-…

-'Mus…

-Oui.

-Tu vois, on n'avais pas besoin de se rhabiller…"

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir.

-"Sirius, avoue que tu t'attendais à ce résultat quand tu as proposé de jouer à la bataille explosive…

-En fait, je voulais surtout pouvoir te voir te déshabiller devant moi.

-Et je présume que James était au courant de ton plan ?

-Évidemment, et Peter aussi…

-Espèce de manipulateur, tu ne perds rien pour attendre", dit Remus avant d'embrasser à nouveau son petit ami.

* * *

_Bon, on va les laisser tranquille..._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? _

_J'abandonne tout de suite le lemon ou non ? _

_Ou alors, j'abandonne carrément l'écriture ? Quoique ça j'en serais bien incapable..._

_Bises, Svet'_


End file.
